Tsunade, you said Yes!
by ANBUShizuka
Summary: Sequel to Jiraiya, I Said NO! Tsunade and Jiraiya have two adorable grandkids. But how will they deal with all the little mishaps of childhood?
1. New Arrival

Me: Time for the sequel. I'm happy that everyone enjoyed my previous drabbles and I hope you like these.

--

Tsunade held Tsukari's shivering body. The younger woman looked up and said, "Why didn't you tell me childbirth was so painful?!"

"Because. This is what I went through to get you and Minato and Jiru into this world. And besides,"she gasped as the girl gripped her arm and screamed in pain, "you wanted this baby. And I want my grandchild...to be precise..."

"A...daughter..." Tsukari breathed. The girl, quiet and small, opened her eyes slowly. She spotted the two women and cooed. "Dear, oh dear...she's got pink hair...it's so cute!" squealed the infant's mother.

"Well?! Is it over?! Is Tsukari all right?!" Tenshi shouted from the hallway. Said woman laughed and had her mother fetch her husband.

Jiraiya walked in and grinned. He picked up the little girl and cupped her in one hand, and cradled her to his chest. She gaped up at him curiously, wondering who this large man was. "Hi there, cutie. I'm your jii-chan. So. What're you gonna name her?"

Tenshi, Tsunade and Kushina walked in. In Kushina's arms, Naruto wailed his hunger. The red haired woman looked down at the crying boy and smiled. "Be right back, everyone. Naruto's hungry." With that, she left the room.

Tsunade smiled and looked at her daughter. Tenshi had sat down on the bed and hugged his wife softly. Tsukari was cradling her daughter closely and singing kindly. Tenshi kissed the infant's head and said, "We'd better name her."

Tsukari nodded and glanced at her mother. She decided, "Mommy, I want you to name her."

"All right...if you really want me to," Tsunade stated slowly. She gazed at the little girl and noticed how green her eyes were. And her pink hair..."Name her Sakura."

Tenshi looked at the girl and nodded his approval. Jiraiya chuckled and asked, "Well, dear, how'd you come up with that?"

Kushina walked in and glanced around the room. She sighed, "I missed the naming, didn't I?"

Naruto noticed the girl. He whined and reached for his aunt and the new arrival. Tsukari giggled and said, "Naruto must be anxious to meet his new cousin." Kushina set the baby boy on the bed and watched as he crawled over to his cousin. He cocked his head to the side and made a soft mutter of curiosity. Then he hugged his younger cousin. "Aw! That's so cute!!" Tsukari squealed.

Sakura cooed and grabbed Naruto's spiky hair. He laughed and softly pushed her hand away. Kushina turned to Jiraiya and Tsunade who were holding each other by the hand and looking on in amusement. "They'll be on the same team when they get older. And I get the felling Naruto's gonna be very protective."

A small voice drew everyone's attention to the babies on the bed. Naruto turned to look at his mother and said, "Nee-chan hungwy."

--

Me: Random and cute. Naruto said his first words!! SQUEE!! OK, fangirl attack from myself is over. We're all good. Review!! I can explain why he aclled her nee-chan. You see, even though we percieve babies as being...underdeveloped as of yet, they have an odd sense of knowing things. And Naruto, even though he's only a few months old, already knows Sakura will be more mature...for the most part.


	2. Training

Me: Next drabble. This is gonna be good...oh...and I still don't own Naruto. If I did, it would be a romantic comedy that has action and cuteness in it. More action and a little less cuteness will be even better. But oh well...

--

Sakura tilted her head and watched her father fight. His movements, languid and supple, made her grandfather seem a bit awkward. She giggled when he turned to her and said, "You see, Sakura-chan? This is the thanks I get for helping create your mother so he could marry her and get you."

"Bad Daddy!" Sakura teased. Her grandmother, cousin, mother, and aunt entered the room. "ANIKI-KUN! Wanna spar?"

"Sure," replied the blonde boy. He grinned, making the whisker-like marks on his face curve. He grabbed a couple of Shinai and handed one to his cousin. "Don't cry when I beat you, nee-chan."

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you'll be the one crying," Sakura stated challengingly. They positioned themselves across from each other, teasingly glaring at the other. Sakura leaped and started to attack. Her strokes when refined, solid. Yet, they still held the languid quality of her father's.

Jiraiya was holding Tsunade from behind, his large hands resting on her waist. He whispered to her, "Can you believe all of this?"

"That we finally have the things that we wished for when we were kids? Yeah, I can believe it...as long as you're right here with me," she replied. Her long, cornsilk hair was pulled back into pigtails and fluttered lightly in the breeze caused by the dojo's open doors.

"Good, 'cuz I'll always be here..." Jiraiya promised. Tsunade tilted her head back to smile up at him and giggled when he leaned down to kiss her lips tenderly.

Tsukari glanced at her parents and smiled. She grasped her husband and pointed to their daughter, who was still leading the match. In a few moments, that stopped because Naruto got back up and said, "I'm not gonna give up. Not yet. I've decided that I'm gonna be the greatest ninja ever! I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE!" Then he leaped and countered all of Sakura's attacks. He started to attack also, his sword strokes much heavier and clumsier but still effective.

"OW!" Sakura yelped as the Shinai swung and bit her leg. The stinging sensation in her leg soon disappeared as her grandmother knelt and healed her wounds. She looked up at her seemingly ageless grandmother and asked, "Could you...teach me how to do that?"

Tsunade smiled and looked over at her husband. He grinned and nodded. She turned back to her granddaughter. "It's gonna take a lot of hard work. And a lot of chakra control. It has to be precise and powerful."

At this point, Kushina stepped in. "I've seen her training. She can already mold her chakra to her will. She has it stored up somehow but she actually emits a good amount of pressure. She's also intelligent, seeing as I grade their papers everyday..."

"Well then...Sakura-chan, you need to start training with me. You're going to be a proper medic nin." Tsunade laughed as her granddaughter jumped into her arms and smothered her with kisses and 'Thank you' s.

--

Me: Random, sweet and...really short. But that's what I get for rushing things. Oh well. Review! Please? I need them. Or else...Alas, I cannot write! JJ...


	3. Movies and Sakura petals

Me: I am so, SO sorry for not updating this one earlier!! Please refrain from any assassinations. Tsunade is my buddy. We were born on the same day!! (August 2) XD

Tsunade: OK then...she still doesn't own Naruto or any other affiliated characters. She just needs to get used to it.

Me: SHUT UP!! So mean...

Tsunade: Don't cry!!

--

Sakura and Naruto were at their grandparents' house for the weekend and kept the couple on their feet. "Jiraiya...I don't think we can keep up with them anymore. We're not exactly getting any younger..." Tsunade huffed. Naruto and Sakura had decided to play tag with them.

"Well...while I agree with you, we need to catch them. We don't need them rubbing our old age in our faces." Jiraiya smirked when Tsunade grimaced. He loved being right.

Tsunade heaved a sigh and said, "I guess you're right..." She began to use her strength to lift up anything in the house to look for the two children. "Jiraiya, if you're not gonna help me look, you can guess where you're sleeping."

"Oh! Right! Naruto! Sakura!! Come on out!! I'm gonna make dango!!"

"FOOD!!" Naruto shouted as he jumped out of his hiding place. He rubbed his stomach and stated, "I'm hungry. And plus, that was getting boring."

"Yeah, you're right." Sakura also revealed where she was hiding. They had managed to hide inside the coat closet. Well...more like Naruto managed to hide in the COAT.

Tsunade smirked and grabbed Sakura around the waist and lifted her easily. "So this means you forfeit?"

Sakura giggled and replied, "Consider it a truce for now. When we eat and have our energy back, we're resuming this."

"Really? Jiraiya, grab the rope. I don't feel like playing tag again. We'll just tie them up and throw them in the closet until Sunday evening when Kushina comes to pick up Naruto and Tsukari gets Sakura."

"NANI?! NO!!" the two children squealed.

"HAHAHAHA!! You thought I was serious? Calm down, Naru-chan. You too, Saku-chan. We wouldn't really do that to you. You're our grandchildren and we wouldn't hurt you for the world. All we really wanna do is spoil you rotten!" Tsunade grinned as she tickled Sakura. The little pink haired girl giggled and squirmed. They walked into the kitchen and Jiraiya made the dango.

"Thanks, gii-chan!" Naruto and Sakura said in unison. They ran into the living room and waited until their grandparents had entered. Naruto asked, "Could we watch a movie?"

Jiraiya sighed, "Sure, Naruto. Which one?" The snowy haired Sannin laughed as the boy rushed over to the case of movies. Jiraiya plopped onto the couch and smiled at his wife when she cuddled next to him. "So, what's it gonna be, big man?"

"Hmm...I say..._Cars_!!" Naruto grabbed the DVD and put it in. He crawled onto his gii-chan's lap while Sakura rested her head against her baa-chan's legs. The two kids fell asleep forty-five minutes into the movie. Carrying Naruto and Sakura, Jiraiya laid them on their bed and got on one side. Tsunade climbed in on the other side and the couple linked their hands and fell asleep as well.

The next morning...

"Gii-chan! LOOK!!" Naruto cheered. It was the first day of summer and the blossoms had finally come to their full state. Beautiful sakura petals fluttered in the air. "It looks like pink snow!"

"How do you know what snow looks like, ne?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade had just woken up and gave her husband a skeptical look.

"I saw it...in...in a dream. But a man...a man with spiky, blonde hair like mine...he was there too. He said he was my dad, so I just started to play. We had lots of fun!"

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at each other. Naruto was only four and couldn't really be expected to remember much of his father. The blonde woman sighed sadly and looked at Jiraiya as he wrapped his arms around her. "I miss him, Jiraiya..."

"Me too, Tsunade. Me too." The giant man hugged his tiny wife tightly and went to go make breakfast. Sakura woke up at the smell of food.

"Finally. We thought you'd never wake up, Sleeping Beauty," Tsunade teased.

"Shut up. When can we start training?"

"After breakfast. Now go wash your hands first."

"But, Baa-chaaan..."

"Go."

--

Me: Yay! Family cuteness!! I can so imagine little Naruto walking up to Jiraiya and saying, "Gii-chan, let's watch this!" too cute! XD Please, review!!


	4. Slug, Toad, Snake! A new Team created!

Me: I'm so sorry for not updating this but I had to get ready for my sweet sixteen and stuff. So...yeah. Well, here's my update and please review!

--

"Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto! You will be a team!" Iruka called out. Tsunade and Jiraiya had come by to get Naruto and Sakura for a little bit of training but had caught them as the new teams were being announced. They laughed as they heard Naruto and Sakura start yelling. "Oi, calm down, you two! I know you're happy to be on the same team but-"

"BAA-CHAN!! GII-CHAN!!" Naruto and Sakura grinned as their grandparents entered the room. They leapt into their arms and babbled incessantly. The rest of the class just stood in awe at the sight. Two of the Sannin...the two who had decided to stay in the village and keep it safe, were here. Holding Naruto, the Kyuubi's host, and Sakura, the daughter of a skilled medic nin and a samurai.

"We heard you two from outside. Calm down...Oh, you must be Sasuke," Tsunade stated as a black haired boy stood up. He strode over and nodded. Sakura turned to him and whispered something. "Sakura, what did you tell him?"

"Nothing, baa-chan!"

Sasuke looked up at her and said, "She just told me that you were personally training her in medical ninjutsu and that you're one helluva sensei."

Jiraiya guffawed and coughed lightly when Tsunade glared at him threateningly. "Well, Sasuke-kun, Tsunade is a wonderful sensei to those who catch her eye as promising. You must be very talented. I was talking to Anko-chan earlier..." Jiraiya gave a pointed look at the Iruka who blushed. Then, the snowy haired man continued, "she says that you have a bit of promise with, um...snake training."

Sasuke's coal black eyes looked up at the tall man curiously as he asked, "Really?"

"Really."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all gazed at each other before exclaiming, "COOL!"

Tsunade and Jiraiya laughed easily in front of the class full of children. But once they reached home, they discussed things seriously with Kushina, Tsukari, and Tenshi. Tenshi stated, "But I thought that Sarutobi-sama said that he wouldn't allow the same mistake to happen again!"

"He did say that...but he's getting on in his years and I believe he wants to give this boy a shot at being what Orochimaru could've gotten had he not strayed..." Tsunade replied gravely. Her hazel eyes glared at her tea glass. Her worries were renewed at the boy's eagerness to learn snake jutsu. "Perhaps this time around...they won't make the same mistakes as we did..."

"We can only hope, Tsunade. We can only hope..." Jiraiya mumbled. He grapsed the blonde woman to him tightly and allowed her to nuzzle his neck. He sighed heavily and bid the three adults farewell before going to bed. He laid down next to his wife and whispered, "They won't do what we did...Naruto and Sakura are already showing the promise that we did when we had entered our early twenties...they're only twelve..."

"I know that...but what if-"

Jiraiya kissed her forehead and smiled softly. His tender voice soothed her nerves as he said, "Don't worry...they are strong..."

--

Me: Ah! Nice job, Jiraiya! He always does such a good job at making Tsunade calm when these things happen...perhaps she worries a bit more than usual but she is a grandmother and well...grandmother's are like that. At least, mine is.


	5. I'm gonna get him back!

Me: I really need to get this moving so...uh...little time skip in here. Unfortunately..well...you'll see.

--

Sakura rushed into the living room of Tsunade and Jiraiya's house. Tears ran down her face as she cried out, "Baa-chan! Baa-chan! He-he really left!!"

The blonde woman got off the couch to hold the crying girl. She whispered, "Shh...shh...now tell me. Who left?"

"S-sasuke left! He pushed me away after...after I asked him not to leave. He said that he needed to find Itachi..." the pinkette whimpered. Her shoulders shook with her sobs and she finally collapsed in her grandmother's strong arms. "He said he didn't want to leave but Itachi did something...he did something to their parents so many years ago..."

_'The Uchiha Massacre...I never wanted her to find out...'_ Tsunade thought sadly. Her hazel eyes brimming with tears, Tsunade lifted the thirteen year old onto her lap like she did when Sakura was tiny. She said, "Sakura, Itachi killed his entire family to protect this village. The Uchiha and the Senju...my family, never got along. We always fought. But Gii-chan, or Shodai-sama as you would know him, forced our clans to reconcile. Then, when my aniki-kun was still in charge-"

"You mean Yondaime-sama?"

"Yes. The Uchiha plotted a rebellion. It wasn't until after the Kyuubi had attacked and killed Godaime-sama...Minato-kun...that the Uchiha wanted to launch their assult. But Yondaime-sama was back in power and asked Itachi, who hated war...to kill them. And kill them all. Including Sasuke."

"But Sasuke is-"

"Sasuke was spared because he was the one person...the one person Itachi could not kill. Do you know why?"

"Because..."

Naruto entered the room and sat down. He had heard most of it and answered, "Because he loved Sasuke. But Sasuke was too young to know, right? THAT'S SO STUPID! SO TEME IS RUNNING AWAY TO KILL THE ONLY PERSON BESIDES US WHO LOVES HIM!? I'M GONNA GO STOP HIM!!" Naruto swore. He stood up, ready to fight, only to be pushed back down by Jiraiya.

"Naruto, I've had to lose my best friend too. But you can't go after him. It's useless," Jiraiya stated plainly.

"No. NO! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! I'M GONNA BRING BACK MY BEST FRIEND!!" Naruto stormed out, leaving Tsunade and Jiraiya worried to death. Tsukari had already been over to get Sakura and comfort her daughter. Kushina arrived shortly after, looking for Naruto. Tenshi was the last to arrive but he still held his daughter tight. They all waited in a pained silence for the blonde boy with a big mouth.

Hours passed and Tsunade could barely stand it. Her grandson was out there, risking his life like any Hokage would to save his friend from the darkness that Orochimaru presented. A loud bang indicated that the boy was back. He walked in, bloodied, but standing, with Sasuke on his back. He collapsed and Tsunade rushed forward. As did Sakura and Tsukari. Tsunade swore, "Baka! You're just like your gii-chan!"

"Oi!" Jiraiya pouted.

After a couple minutes of another pained silence, Naruto gasped, "Hey there! Toldja I'd bring 'im back..."

Sasuke woke up too and grasped Sakura in a tight hug. He whispered, "I'm sorry, Sakura. I shouldn't have done that...but until ORochimaru dies...I'm stuck with the curse mark." Then he turned to Sakura's sleeping cousin and mumbled, "Thanks, baka..." With that, the dark haired teen fell asleep in Sakura's arms. That night, the entire family, plus Sasuke slept in the sanctity of the huge living room.

--

Me: Ha. You thought Sasuke was gonna leave. You thought I was gonna let him go. But NO! NAruto kicks so much ass that he drags Sasuke back! ...please review! I will give you a cookie!!


	6. Affirmation through Death

Me: Time for an update, people! So...enjoy!

--

Naruto groaned, rolling onto his side. It had been another long night. And Kiba snoring loudly didn't help. It was a joint mission with Team 8. He looked over at Sasuke who was cradling Sakura to his chest protectively. Then, he felt a soft pressure on his chest. Cerulean met with a soft mass of violet hair. "Hinata-chan..."

"Hm? Oh, N-naruto-kun. I'm s-s-sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on your chest..." the Hyuuga stammered. She was blushing a brilliant shade of red. Naruto laughed and kissed her cheek. "N-naruto...kun..."

"It's all right. As long as-"

"Aww! Aniki-kun's got a girlfriend!" Sakura giggled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Immediately, she scanned the area for Yuuhi Kurenai, their temporary sensei. Kakashi was off on his honeymoon with Shizune, an exceptionally talented medic from the hospital.

"Shut up, nee-chan...it's not like baa-chan doesn't give me anough crap..." the blonde muttered. Then, he got up and stretched. Sasuke did the same and Sakura just leaned her head against her knees. Then, Naruto asked, "Oi, did you all here about the jounin station getting blown up?"

"Huh?! It was blown up?!" exclaimed the newly awakened Kiba.

Shino gave Kiba what was supposed to be a glare before he rose and put away his sleeping bag. "We should get ready to go. Kurenai-sensei is probably up already. I'm guessing she was trying to let us sleep a little longer so that we can perform our mission to its highest success."

"Well said, Shino. But that's only part of it. I was bathing and I don't particularly trust teenage boys. Especially Kiba, who I heard said I was...oh, what's the word...hot?" teased the black haired jounin. She put her hands on her hips and said, "We should really get going. Be ready to leave in five minutes or else I'm leaving without you."

"Oi, Kiba, I can tell why you said she was hot..." Sasuke joked. Kiba glared at the raven haired boy and turned away.

"Aniki-kun, do you think that baa-chan ever went on a mission like this? On a joint mission, I mean," Sakura asked.

The blonde boy shrugged, saying, "I dunno. We cna ask her when we get back, I guess." The rest of the mission went off without a hitch. And when they returned home, Naruto and Sakura got the most shocking news of their lives. "Y-you can't be serious...you mean...okaa-chan is..."

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I really tried. I really did. And as for Tenshi, he refused to be helped. He said he had always wanted to die a samurai's death..." Tsunade cried, her shoulders shaking with the effort not to break down completely. Tsukari was holding Sakura tightly and both were crying. Sobbing, really.

The younger blonde woman sobbed into her daughter's shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Sakura! I'm so sorry! He...he wouldn't let me help him!"

"It's all right, okaa-san. I-I know that you tried, I understand. I..I miss otou-chan!" Sakura cried. Her tears were staining her maroon shirt and she was cradling her heartbroken mother. "Aniki-kun...I hate that you're seeing me cry like some baby..."

"Nee-chan...oji-chan was killed...it's understandable. I'm sad too. And I hate this. I really do. But you still have your okaa-san. Hold onto her as tight as you can becasue she's still here. I guess...I'll just..."

"Naruto, you...you can live with us. We have more than enough room and then, we can train more often. And plus, we're family. And I won't let my grandson simply live on his own," Jiraiya stated, grasping the boy's shoulder. He pulled Naruto back into a hug. Tsunade, Tsukari and Sakura all joined, showing their affirmation of family. And they'd never be separated.

--

Me: I SO didn't mean for it to get that sad. But I just kind of typed it as the ideas rolled in. And it looked pretty decent when I had gotten it all pulled together...and my brother likes it...


	7. Anniversary of the Missed

Me: I think that I'm gonna have the story start to focus on Tsunade and Jiraiya again. It was kind of leading away from that. And I apologize. So...review when you're done reading, please!

--

Tsunade stared into the water, her hazel eyes gleaming with fresh tears. It was the eighteenth anniversary of Minato's death..."Tsunade." The blonde woman twirled around to look into her husband's obsidian eyes. He mumbled, "You're thinking about his death, aren't you." It was more of a statement than a question. She nodded. A warm sensation buzzed through her as Jiraiya wrapped his muscular arms around her small body.

"Jiraiya...I think you might be too kind to me...I just...let him go. Marching off to his d-death.." she began to sob. Clenching the fabric that covered Jiraiya's back in her small hands, Tsunade snuggled as close as she could to his chest. Loud sobs slowly turned into soft, incoherent whimpers as she calmed down in the embrace of her snowy haired husband. "Why're you...still so sweet and gentle with me? I let our son-"

"Our son is a hero. And our grandson is following Minato's footsteps. But Naruto is even stronger than us...than anyone in this village-past or present. He will lead our village back to its former greatness. I just know it. Can't you see that in his smile?" Jiraiya sighed as he held her tighter.

Tsunade smiled softly, a warm memory of Naruto filling her thoughts. "Yeah..."

**:FLASHBACK: "Baa-chan! Baa-chan! Look at what Iruka-sensei gave me!" Naruto exclaimed as he rushed into the Namikaze residence unannounced. **

**"Wow, Naruto-kun! Straight A's. Oh. What about cooperation? You got a C..." Tsunade examined. Kushina was stifling her laughter as she sat at the kitchen table. She knew what it was about. "Kushina, do you know? You're laughing...what happened?"**

**"Oh..um...Iruka-san called me a few days ago. You see...Naruto is...the most lively child he has. And he wanted me to see what he had done. Well..." Kushina tried to continue but found herself to be struggling. **

**Naruto piped up, "I pulled a prank on Saru-Saru! I painted on the faces of the Hokage. I want the entire village to notice me for who I am. Even though all of you are still alive...they see me as an outcast. I heard some of them mumbling something about Kitsu-chan."**

**"Kitsu-chan?" Tsunade asked nervously.**

**"Yeah. The fox in my head. Well...he actually lives in my tummy but I hear him speak to me in my head."**

**Tsunade kneeled so that she was eye level with her grandson. Looking into his cerulean eyes, she saw no fear. "What did he say?"**

**"Just that I should be careful. He dies when I die. But I told him that if he wants to keep on living in my body, he's gonna have to pay some rent!" Naruto grinned. **

**"Rent?"**

**"Yeah, chakra! For living in me, he has to give me some chakra that way I can do the stuff I need to survive. So, I call that rent!" The little boy's grin never wavered. It just shined with the purity that only a child could have. **

**Tsunade smiled back, feeling her confidence in him grow without any hesitation. She giggled, "Go get 'em, Naru-chan!" :END FLASHBACK:**

"He's still so confident...so pure. Well...not so pure. You've turned him into a pervert," Tsunade sighed. Her lips were turned upward in a gentle smile. Naruto would definitely make it.

"Oi, baa-chan! Gii-chan! You're gonna be late! My inaugeration is next week but I need help preparing a speech!" shouted the tall, yet boyish blonde teen. He had already surpassed all the other Hokage by the age of sixteen but he had only recently shown the leadership qualities that were required.

Sakura, their grandaughter appeared next to him using the Shushin jutsu. The smoke cleared slowly along with Naruto's surprise. He had jumped. "Poor, poor aniki-kun...still frightened everytime I use that jutsu?"

"Well, I'm getting used to it now...you always appear standing on my head!" Naruto growled. Sure enough, the pink haired teen was standing on Naruto's head.

"I just wanted to wish you happy birthday..and congratulations! I heard about your engagement to Hinata-chan!" Sakura beamed.

Naruto smirked and leaned down to whisper in Sakura's ear. "YOW!!" he cried as Sakura's fist rammed him in the gut. "NEEEEEEE-CHAAAN!! I WAS KIDDING!!"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! YOU PERVERT! WHY DID YOU ASK?! OF COURSE SASUKE MADE ME- oh...eh...hi, baa-chan! Gii-chan...heh...hehe..." Sakura laughed uneasily as her grandparents just grinned. She turned to see that Naruto was finally landing. "New record! Seven hundred-thirty-four meters and...seventy...two? Millimeters."

Tsunade faced JIraiya after feeling a tap on her shoulder. He guffawed, "Who does that remind you of?"

The blonde thought for a moment before exclaiming, "OH! Tsukari when she'd punch Jiru."

"Or...if they weren't related...you when you'd find me peeping..." Jiraiya grimaced, feeling the old bruise get a bit snarky.

"Hehee...oops."

--

Me: All right. That was much shorter than I had anticipated but...it was funny at the end!


	8. Inaugeration

Me: So, I think that I'll be rewriting these. They lost their focus on Tsunade and Jiraiya. I'll probably post them under a new title so...Yeah. But I'll keep these up. I was so happy to get these reviews. Even if the number barely compares to a few of my other fics...and the prequel to this was way more popular. I'm still getting reviews on it! So, when I repost these drabbles (seeing as they'll keep their focus on Jiraiya and Tsunade) please, PLEASE review!!

--

The five faces of the Hokage stared out onto the village. It was like they watched their newest member proudly from their rock. One previous Hokage, Yondaime, was still alive and watching with the same kind of pride as when he had seen his great-niece start the ANBU medical corps. Scuffling came from behind him and he saw his sister, her husband, Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto all approaching the railing. Nawaki grinned and said, "Well, it looks to me like they're ready for ya. How 'bout it, bozu?"

The blonde eighteen year old nodded and stepped forward. He shouted, "Citizens of Konoha! The previous Hokage, the jounin, chuunin, genin...and even the students in the academy are all precious to us. Even the civilians. Because without you, there would be no Konoha. So, let me tell you this: I, Uzumaki Naruto, will lead Konohagakure into an age where we can flourish and not fear attack. I will protect this village and I will risk my life for it; for all of you. So, from here on out...I will protect Konoha as ROKUDAIME HOKAGE!"

The crowd roared with applause. But one couple in particular just stood back and watched proudly. The blonde woman, Tsunade by name, smiled softly as her husband's arm clutched her to his side. Looking up into his charcoal eyes, she asked, "So? Do you think he'll be all right? I mean, he is getting married in six months..."

"Thankfully, it takes a long time to plan marriages. He'll be fine," Jiriaya replied with a grin. He ran one giant hand through his spiky, white hair. A smile was perched upon his lips as he gazed at his grandson. The blonde was hugging Hinata tightly and kissing her like mad. "I think you were right..."

"Actually, I think _we_were right..." Tsunade smirked as Sakura just laughed. But when Sasuke showed up behind her and clasped her waist, she hit him without thinking. Tsunade chuckled as the pinkette apologized profusely and healed her boyfriend's broken nose.

"Some things...never really change..." Jiraiya and Tsunade both sighed as Sakura leaped into Sasuke's awaiting arms and Naruto kissed Hinata soundly.

--

Me: This was really short but I want to say that I was serious about rewriting all of these. That is...if you guys think that's a good idea. But I also want to run a quick preview of a new story idea I had. Don't flame me for it. But I got bored and was listening to the movie my cousins were watching. And so...

_Preview: A white haired boy looked out over the ocean with a helpless look on his face. He hadn't wanted to move from Texas. He loved it there. His home was in Wacko (pronounced Wake-oh for those who can't pronounce it, have never heard of it, or make fun of the name.) But now...he was in a new place. Hawaii. He turned around quickly when he felt something rustle the palm tree above him. Sure enough, a girl with blonde hair, hazel eyes and a pretty smile was climbing the palm tree. "Wh-what are you doing?" he asked. _

_"Trying to get to the top. Why?" she replied. After reaching said top, she looked down and said, "Oh, you're the new kid! I'm Tsunade! Pleased to meet you! I hope you like it here in Hawaii. Can you surf?"_

_"Uh...I'm Jiraiya. I don't know how to surf..." the boy stated. _

_"I'll teach you tomorrow, all right? My ohana is waiting for me. My little brother is going to turn twelve today, so we're gonna have a luau. Wanna come along?"_

_"Err...what's ohana?"_


End file.
